lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kongwe
Kongwe is a female tortoise who is regarded as the oldest and wisest animal in the Pride Lands. Appearance Kongwe has a big shell that is light tan with dark and brown patterns over it. The bottom of the shell of light yellow while her skin and neck are brown and golden. There are red and brown marks between her head, neck, feet, claws and eyes. Her eyes are light brown and she has few scales on her legs. Personality Kongwe has been described as being one of the wisest creatures in the Pride Lands. She is known to be observant, patient and calm. Much like Rafiki, her words are often cryptic, leading many animals to confusion over her words. Kongwe is a very slow going animal, who prefers to take her time. However, when faced with an alternative lifestyle, she will take the time to ponder it, even when it goes against her own beliefs. History The Wisdom of Kongwe When Mufasa's words lead Simba to believe that he must speak with Kongwe in order to find out how to defeat Scar, he sends Makini and Fuli to escort her back to Pride Rock quickly. They discover her at Urembo River, where Fuli accidentally stands on Kongwe. Kongwe offers her some sagely words, leading Makini to realize that this must be Kongwe. She goes on to say that the King wishes to speak with her and they begin to depart, though Kongwe offers advice which goes against Fuli's fast lifestyle. Although Makini is amazed by her wiseness, Fuli is positive that the trip will be a long one. During the trip, Kongwe stops multiple times to observe different flowers. When she stops to examine a Gloriosa Superba's bloom, Fuli reminds her that they also need to see the King which is more important, but Kongwe keeps returning to the subject of observation, leading Fuli to explain how she sees things when she's going faster. After her explanation, Kongwe thanks her for sharing it with her, then recoils into her shell to ponder Fuli's words. With Kongwe still in her shell refusing to move, Fuli decides to move the tortoise herself, turning to Makini for assistance. The young mandrill has an idea, and wedge her Bakora Staff into a rock, hoping to lift Kongwe with it. The end result is another broken staff. The two join forces to move Kongwe over a small ledge, causing her to be flipped upside down. When she lands, Kongwe finally comes out of her shell, asking if they have ever looked at the clouds before. Fuli wonders how they'll flip her back over, but Kongwe does so herself. The wise tortoise asks what they're waiting for, since they have to see the King. They continue along the path until they come across a tree half rooted into the side of the canyon. Kongwe stops to marvel at it, and Makini places a hand on the tree, wondering about its location. When the tree starts to collapse, Fuli swiftly rushes in to save Makini. The apprentice suggests that maybe fast really is better, but Kongwe isn't so sure. Although safe, she is on the other side of the tree, unharmed, due to standing still and observing, with a little bit of luck. She also goes on to say that, of she had not stopped them, they may all have been crushed, while again offering words of wisdom about the tree's purpose in the Circle of Life. With no other way for her to get over the tree, they resort to using a path through the Back Lands instead. With Makini and Kongwe speaking between themselves, Makucha makes his presence known, assuring them that they're always 'welcome', particularly the tortoise. Fuli steps between the leopard and her two associates, warning him away. Makucha succumbs to her wishes, but warns her that she's in his territory. Makini marvels at Fuli's actions, but Kongwe appears disinterested, having seen many things in her life. The group continue moving. Makini remains behind Fuli to speak with Kongwe some more, trying to remember her wisdom. Makucha leaps out, but once again, Fuli stands between him and the other two animals. This time, Fuli chases Makucha away, until he climbs up a tree. Fuli sinks her claws into the tree, but is unable to follow the leopard, or remove her claws. With Fuli trapped, Makucha approaches Kongwe, who hides in her shell. Makini appears behind her, using her broken staff as a nunchaku. This fails to have an impact on Makucha, who bats her away. The distraction works, and Fuli tackles Makucha again, saving Kongwe. The leopard begins zig-zagging around, a technique which Fuli is unable to compete with. After chasing him off, Kongwe tells Fuli that, in order to defeat the leopard, you must observe the leopard. Fuli angrily exclaims that she has observed him, and Makini suggests using shwari to help. With both Kongwe and Makini's advice, Fuli realizes that Makucha always zigzags, and that there's no reason for her to mimic his actions. Using Kongwe's advice, Fuli defeates Makucha, and Fuli admits to Kongwe that she just had to observe. Kongwe is amazed that a cheetah listened to a tortoise, adding that now she has truly seen everything. They converge paths with the rest of the Lion Guard at sunset. Kongwe is introduced, though criticizes their hastiness. When they return to Pride Rock, Kongwe confesses that not even she is sure how to defeat Scar. She claims that "it is the patient animal that eats the ripe fruit", which confuses all but Fuli, who translates for the others by saying that what she means is that they will find the solution eventually, and that they just need to look. Kongwe assures everyone that she has seen many things, and that good will always triumph over evil, in time. Family *Unnamed Mother Trivia *In an announcement, Kongwe was stated to be a turtle.Announcement References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Kongwe Category:Pride Landers Category:Testudines Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:One Appearance Category:Elderly Characters